<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate by sstwins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149419">Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins'>sstwins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Feb 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona is sure that Justine secretly hates her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramona Badwolf/Justine Dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Feb 2019 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot</p><p>This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!</p><p>Prompt: Day 20 - Hate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramona was constantly worried that Justine didn’t love her, and that she secretly hated her. She would really be absolutely justified in doing so. There were so many things about Ramona to dislike.</p><p>First of all, she was the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, which was reason enough to be afraid of her. And sometimes, if she was being honest, she did get these urges… urges to eat not just meat but living animals too. One day, that might manifest into people. And Justine was so close to her that she almost certainly saw all of those dark cravings. Ramona was also… just mean. She’d grown up bitter, watching Cerise always be praised and herself shamed, just due to who had inherited which story. So she was jaded– towards her sister, and towards others. All of those perfect fairytale princesses… she hated them. She hated that they had what she could never get. Security. The love of their peers. Not that her parents didn’t love her… they did, with everything that they had. But she wanted other people to respect her too, not just fear her. And she was so afraid that after everything, that was still what Justine felt. Fear.</p><p>Sure, they’d shared some intimate moments. But Justine was so beautiful. A perfect princess. And Ramona just… wasn’t. She was the villain of the story. Wolves ate princesses. They didn’t shelter and care for them. Their relationship would always just feel… somewhat wrong. She was sure Justine knew that it wasn’t just right. They were flawed. And more than likely, she hated Ramona for it. If Ramona was in her place, she knew that she would feel that way.</p><p>But it didn’t seem like that. Justine was kind, and patient, and gentle. She didn’t push Ramona or have outrageous expectations of her. She would sit with her and brush out her hair when Ramona was sad. She smiled at her when she was feeling angry, to calm her down. And maybe Ramona actually knew, deep inside, that all of those signs meant that truly, Justine didn’t hate her. Despite everything, Justine didn’t hate her. But that thought almost scared her more than if she did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>